User talk:Dancer3211996
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mr.oboe77 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 23:27, June 22, 2010 Okay Hello, I am a son of Apollo, named Shawn, I can be pretty sure that you are daughters of Athena, seeing how you right, it's very wise. I can trust you, right now finding camp can be incredibly dangerous. We have new foes known as the Demititans leaded by Stephan, do not discuss or have anything to do with him. He is an incredbly dangerous. Our war has begun, and we need all the help we can get. As you said you know much of the Greek Mythogy which is good, we need help. We are glad to have you, thank the gods your here to help us. I don't have very much authority, but to help you make sure you are daughters of Athena I would like you to read more on Athena and look at the qualities of her and compare her to you. I imagine you took many quizzes, as I did. When I realized I was a son of Apollo it was because, I sing and play the oboe. He claimed me then. Try to compare your love and interest to read, or maybe your advice, if it comes to you that you are not her daughter, try it with the other gods and godesses. Trust me, I havn't been here long but I believe I have learned trust all Demi-gods and me, but not Stephan. Visit the home page to find more people to help you. And please if you need anything come to me. I like to help. Thank you for contacting me and get back to me ASAP. Mr.oboe77 00:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re:: Okay I'll send a Satyr as soon as I can, but as I said earlier I don't have very much authority. Oh and about the problem on who your related to, I guess I should refraise my question, what do you love to do. And it's completely normal to have qualities from other gods, after all you are related to most of them. For example I love to sing but I am also very bossy getting that from my gramps, Zeus. So trust your instinks and go to the page The Claiming Corner just find the blog post and right your full name and thing you like to do, it will find your parent. ok. i will go to page as soon as done here. if u cant send satyr, go to chiron and show him these messages. my friend told me yesterday she has been to camp, and she may have, she seems to know alot, but i never have. she only got 2 camp b4 because another demigod found her and 2 others at the same school. left message on claiming corner. hopefully will be claimed soon. on your blog I see he spells his name wrong kronos spells his name with a k not a c I will talk to him --Lady Hebe 15:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Absolutly, ummmmmm about the saytr, you might want to ask my friend, she's really nice, User:Obsessedperson go to her talk page and ask about the saytr, okay, and tell me when you've been claimed, don't worry, it'll come soon. Mr.oboe77 03:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hahahaha Shawn referred you to me? How weird, I haven't even gone CHB..... But I will do my best, I'm dealing with a "small" crisis that involves a Deadly Sin trying to take me over. I'll see what I can do when I'm sane....Baby, I will wait for you, Cause I don't know what else I can do... That's weird. XD 'Toa'11 Cool I know I live in michigan Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships 22:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 'ok when u get the powers(takes an hour or two) how u get it is a microscpic bug will bite u and orb the powers around u and u may get it the next day. ok thats it Girluv 02:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) um i gave u ability repulcation because u can get other peoples power by touching them ? I have a question, is Roseia even real? There are already Greek gods of dancing, stars, sunset, sunrise, and memories and I couldn't find her. Please help me understand this, thanks. Kakki10 00:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC)